random_elimination_tablefandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Murders
This is a page to keep track of all my murders (and murders commited by others) in Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything :D Game starts Sunday, October 19, 2281 'Monday, October 20, 2281 ' #Goodsprings Settler #1 (Female), 12:04am - Killed by Geckos, but I actually think I shot her on accident. #Malcom Holmes, 6:57am - Shot in the head, then decapitated with a knife. #Victor #1, 7:50pm - Murdered by the Giant RadScorpians attacking me. #Doc Mitchell, 11:37pm - Shot in the back of the head. 'Tuesday, October 21, 2281' #Powder Ganger #1, 7:01am - Shot to death. #Powder Ganger #3, 7:05am - Shot to death. #Powder Gangers #2 and 4, Between 7:00am and 7:20am - Killed by Goodsprings. #Joe Cobb, 7:17am - Shot to death. #Ringo, 7:30am - Shot in the back of the head. #Chet, 8:19am - Knifed, arm sliced off. #Trudy, 8:38am - Goo pile. #Easy Pete, 8:42am - Decapitated headshot. #Goodsprings Settler #2 (Male), 8:50am - Goo pile. #Cheyenne, 8:57am - Shot to death. :( #Sunny Smiles, 9:04am - Beaten to death with baseball bat. #Goodsprings Settler #3 (Male), 9:43am - Shot to death. #Victor #2, 10:42am - Slashed with knife. #Powder Ganger #5, 1:13pm - Exploding headshot. #Powder Ganger #6, 1:30pm - Shot to death. #Powder Ganger #7 and 8, 2:12pm - Shot to death. #Convict #1, 9:37pm - Exploding headshot. #Convict #2, 9:50pm - Shot to death. #Convict #3, 10:00pm - Shot to death. 'Wednesday, October 22, 2281' #Convict #4, 3:48am - Punched to death. #Convict #5, 3:52am - Punched to death. #Convict #6, 5:00am - Decapitating headshot. #Convict #7, 5:10am - Shot to death. #Escaped Convict Leader, 5:14am - Shot to death. #Convict #8, 5:17am - Shot to death. #Convict #9, 5:34am - Shot to death. #Convict #10, 6:41am - Shot to death. #Convict #11, 7:11am - Shot to death. #Convict #12, 7:14am - Shot to death. #Convict #13, 7:17am - Shot to death by Deputy Beagle >:/ #Convict #13, 7:20am - Shot to death by Deputy Beagle >:/ #Convict #12, 7:38am - Shot to death. #Convict #13, 9:55am - Shot to death. #Primm Slim, 11:44am - Exploding headshot. #Ruby Nash, 12:42pm - Reverse pickpocket frag mine. #Johnson Nash, 2:26pm - Shoveled. #Deputy Beagle, 3:01pm - Blown up with dynamite. #Primm Resident #1 (Female), 3:36pm - Slashed with switchblade. #Primm Resident #2 (Male), 3:39pm - Decapitated with switchblade. #Primm Resident #3 (Female), 3:56pm - Shot to death. #Primm Resident #4 (Male), 4:00pm - Shot to death. #Primm Resident #5 (Male), 4:15pm - Exploding headshot. #Primm Resident #6 (Male), 4:17pm - Exploding headshot. #ED-E, 5:31pm - Exploded. #NCR Trooper (Male), 6:05pm - Shot in the head. #Sergeant McGee, 6:58pm - Exploding headshot. #NCR Trooper (Female), 7:05pm - Exploding headshot. #Lieutenant Hayes, 7:16pm - Decapitating headshot. 'Thursday, October 23, 2281' #Convict #14, 7:54am - Shot to death. #Convict #15, 8:10am - Shot to death by Felicia aka Jackal #1. #Jackal #1 (Felicia), 8:14am - Shot to death. #Jackal #2 (Male), 8:20am - Shot to death. #Jackal #3 (Female), 8:30am - Punched to death. #Jackal #4 (Female), 8:33am - Head punched off. #Traveling Merchant #1 (Male), 3:00pm - Beaten with baseball bat. #Mercenary #1 (Female), 3:05pm - Shot to death, leg shot off. #Brahmin, 3:18pm - Shot to death. :( #Jackal Gang Leader (Male), 9:22pm - Shot to death. #Jackal #5 (Male), 9:26pm - Blown up with dynamite. #Jackal #6 (Male), 9:36pm - Knifed. #Jackal #7 (Female), 9:42pm - Blown up with dynamite. 'Friday, October 24, 2281' #Jackal #8 (Female), 5:01am - Decapitating headshot. #Jackal #9 (Male), 5:03am - Shot to death. #Jackal #10 (Male), 5:05am - Beaten to death with lead pipe. #Jackal #11 (Female), 5:07am - Beaten to death with lead pipe. #Jacklyn, 6:05am - Shot to death by Tomas. #Tomas, 6:10am - Shot to death. #Oliver Swanick, 6:43am - Headshot. #Vulpes Inculta, 9:00am - Exploding headshot. #Recruit Legionary #1, 9:04am - Shot to death. #Powder Ganger #8, 9:16am - Accidentally blown up with dynamite. #Recruit Legionary #2, 9:23am - Shot to death. #Recruit Legionary #3, 9:26am - Headshot. #Recruit Legionary #4, 9:28am - Shot to death. #Mister Gutsy Prototype, 3:05pm - Shot to death. #Viper Gunslinger #1 (Male), 7:52pm - Shot to death. #Viper Gunslinger #2 (Female), 7:59pm - Shot to death. #Viper Gunslinger #3 (Female), 8:15pm - Shot to death. #Viper Gunslinger #4 (Male), 8:17pm - Shot to death. 'Saturday, October 25, 2281' #Traveling Merchant #2 (Male), 6:10am - Reverse pickpocked dynamite. #Traveling Merchant #3 (Female), 6:10am - Merchant #2's dynamite. #Mercenary #2 (Female), 6:10am - Merchant #2's dynamite. #Mercenary #3 (Male), 6:17am - Decapitating headshot. #Recruit Legionary #5, 7:02am - Exploding headshot. #Recruit Legionary #6, 7:13am - Headshot. #Recruit Legionary #7, 7:21am - Decapitated with cleaver. #Recruit Legionary #8, 7:23am - Slashed with cleaver.